What?
by Millie12345678910
Summary: Gossip girl
1. One

Hey, this is my first story so reviews would be nice :)

XOXOXOXO

**Monday 26th August**

As a certain brunette turns her head to the counter on her bathroom, she's sees something she would never except, a blue line appearing. Slowly it starts darkening confirming what she already knew, then a small smile starts creeping from her mouth. Blair Waldorf, now Bass, was going to be a mother. Chuck Bass was going to be a father.

" I'm home, Mrs Bass " a booming voice says from the front door.

Chucks looks around noticing the emptiness of his and Blair's home. A sudden wave a worry hits him, his breathing goes heavy, his heart beating faster and then suddenly all he hears his a cry. Small but loud enough to be heard. The noise directs him to the bathroom, where he's sees Blair's red stiletto heels kicked by the door.

" Blair, are you okay? " Chuck says worriedly as he waves his hands over the knob of the door.

" i ... I'm fine " he hears from a weeping curly haired brunette who is opening the bathroom door.

As she walks out all she does is put the white stick up to his face. He slowly grabs it, his face turns white. A baby. He was so young. She was so young. He quickly grabs his coat with no thought of Blair and then slams the door of the bedroom he and Blair were standing in. All she could was cry and cry until all her tears were gone, until the only sound in their room was the rain hitting the windows. How after all these years could he leave her like this? She knew they were young but to just get up and leave was a whole new level of low for Chuck. She sat there her small hands touching her flat stomach, touching their child. A mixture of them both, she could imagine tiny headbands and little dickie bows when she first found out. Now when she thinks of her future she sees herself standing there with a crying baby, all alone.

**Tuesday 27th August **

He walks into his dear sis' home ( very drunk ) to see her sitting there with Humphrey. They are laughing and so excited about something. He didn't want to hear the joy other people were feeling as all wanted to do was scream and shout and weirdly just break down and cry. Chuck at that moment didn't feel like a man, he felt like a coward who runs from his wife in times of need. He was his father's son.

All he can think about is Blair's tears pouring down her face and that blue line, that stupid blue line. He could see the smile on Blairs face past all the tears, she was happy, she was okay with the baby. Was she not shocked or at least scared? He needed to forget for at least tonight, for a few hours. He had gotten drunk all day yesterday at the bar of one of his hotels. That was his exact plan for today, drink so much you forget for a while until every single thing comes back and he could deal with it then.

He walks up to the bar in the corner of her room and pulls out the scotch and three glasses. Chuck places them on the small coffee table in front of the blonde girl and black-haired boy.

" None for me, please," Serena says with a smile from ear to ear.

" why? You don't ever say no to a drink with your dear brother " the words slipping out of his mouth before he washes them away with a drink.

After she and Humphrey discuss something for about five minutes, she then turns back and practically screams at him,

" I'M PREGNANT "

Chuck stares at her for a minute then gets up. He looks at Dan, he was smiling at the thought of the baby, his eyes glowing with excitement and all Chuck felt was resentment towards the life being held in Blair's stomach. He leaves. No explanation, no goodbye and no words.

" it's okay, he'll come around," Dan says pulling Serena's long blonde her behind her ear. Wiping each warm tear as they come down her red with rage cheeks. He could feel her heating up and her heart beating as if it was about to jump out her chest.

" what if he doesn't? What if my brother wants nothing to do with his niece or nephew? I need Blair, I need her, she could talk to him. Make him realize that this baby is a good thing, a blessing in disguise. " then a with a sudden whip, she is up and out of her room on the way to see Blair.

XOXOXOXO

She has moved from the floor of the bathroom to her and her husband's kings sized mattress. Her tears drying on her face that was placed on a soaked pillow. She was completely alone in this. She had called the doctor to book an appointment alone. She had come over this massive obstacle alone. She loved this tiny baby in her stomach alone.

As she was about to drift to sleep, a strutting of heels walk her up then her best friend stood by her bedroom door crying. As soon as Blair saw Serena like this she opened her pale arms welcoming her into a warm hug. Both crying in a sort of symphony, both hearts broke from a certain devil.

"I'm pregnant " they bother said in unsion. Happy tears replacing the sad one as they both looked at each other with utter joy in their eyes. Blair now knew she wasn't in this alone, she would have her best friend through all of this. Each bump in the road, every hard time, she had Serena through all of it.

After discussing what Chuck had done to each of them, they decided that Blair should send him a text saying when the appointment was. It was in two days, being Chuck Bass's wife had its perks but had great disappointments also.

She and Serena fell asleep on each other, happy about the news they both had to share, sad about Chuck's reaction. Dan was being great about the baby, they already had their first appointment, Serena was around 8 weeks along. Blair thought she was around that, maybe a few more weeks along. Their babies would grow together, they could be best friends, find their own NJBC.

**Thursday 29th August **

Chuck pressed the elevator button, heart racing. They hadn't seen each other in three days, since she told him about the baby. He tugged at the arms of his purple shirt and straightened his dickie bow. He looked in the mirror of the elevator and saw his father looking right back at him. He couldnt become him, he could never be him without hurting everyone he loved. Lily, Serena, Eric, Blair and his baby. His baby. Their baby. The little heartbeat that will change everything. His marriage was over after his reaction to the news, he's not surprised. Why would Blair want to be with him after what he did to her? He left her crying and alone.

When the elevator stopped he strode towards the waiting room. Chuck saw his wife there, her dress a purple complimenting his outfit. They looked like a perfect couple but they were far from it. She was hurting, he caused it. Her eyes were puffy, hidden behind the make up but he knew her she had been crying. Slowly he walked towards her, she looked up the hurt in her eyes turning to anger. Chuck sat next to her, he tried to take her hand but she abruptly pulled away. They sat in pure silence, they were watching other couples laughing and smiling, husbands and wife's hand on the pregnant woman's bump. She wanted that but when she looked it him it just hurt.

" Blair Bass " the nurse called, Blair got up and walked into the room.

They told her to change into a robe and of course, she did. It would be a transvaginal as she was very early along. She laid down on the cold bed, Chuck by her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face, it was quickening, he was nervous. So was she, she was dying inside how scared she was.

Everything seemed to melt away when the specialist said that the baby is fine. This little life she was caring for was fine. Then the doctor walked out of the office abruptly as if something was wrong. Blair started to cry, what if something was wrong? Chuck just took her in a warm embrace wiping each tear away. He was so scared something was wrong with their child. Their first offspring together had to be fine, but he knew something was wrong. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

As the doctor re-entered the room, she came with a smile on her face.

"triplets," she said with a huge smile on her face.

" what?" Blair and Chuck said at the same time, three babies they both thought while glancing at each other every few seconds.

" yes, triplets" the doctors said.


	2. Two

Hey guys, this is now my second chapter and I'm so excited to carry on writing. Any reviews would be great!!! This part continues after the last one.

XOXOXOXOX

They rush out of the doctor's room and go straight for the elevator. They stand in the small space for about three seconds before Blair grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. At that moment all she needed was him, all of him. All he needed was her, her leg twists up his back and the kiss deepens. Chuck puts one hand on her lower back, playing with one of the buttons on the back of her dress. The other on her neck, pulling her into him and everything seems to stop. Both of them standing there, breathing heavily and looking at each other in the eyes with a loving glare. She was shaking, he let out a small laugh then pulls her in for a gentle kiss. Their lips touch tenderly and they let go slowly. His hands still around her waist, she lets out a laugh when the elevator dings. She takes his hands a pulls him to the limo waiting outside.

For the fifteen minutes of their journey, they just talked and talked about their babies. They were actually excited. Chuck texts Serena sorry and that he was just feeling a bit confused about his own baby. Blair said that they shouldn't mention triplets until the gender reveals party and just make it really fun.

He could see her laughing and smiling and at that moment all the worrying all the pain just went away. Chuck Bass and Blair Bass were sitting in the back of a limo with three babies safely in Blairs stomach.

**Sunday, September 15th**

Blair had started really showing at 13 weeks, Serena was only showing a little bit so they were scared people we're going to expect that there triplets. Blair was only 14 weeks along and it looked as if she was 20 weeks pregnant. Serena was only 12 weeks so that's what Serena put it down to.

Chuck loved Blairs baby mama look she was giving him, when they say that woman go through a horny stage, around 12 weeks they could barely get out bed. He didn't mind, he was Chuck Bass.

This was one of the mornings that Blair didn't want him to leave for obvious reasons. Chuck ordered breakfast from room service and they went back to bed. After 45 minutes of complete joy for them both, there was a knock at the door. They were expecting it to be room service, then a very exciting blonde enters their room with a lonely boy in tow. Both naked so they lifted the blanket up to Blairs breasts.

" I worked it out," Serena said with her teeth practically being pushed out of her mouth.

" What?" they both said in a union they were getting used to speaking in.

" twins, your having twins. Omg, I'm going to be an Auntie to two be beautiful babies. I'm so excited I can buy them matching outfits and do you want a joint baby shower and gender reveal party? " the words came so quick out of her mouth that afterwards, she was gasping for breath.

" one, yes, of course, we want a combined baby shower and two your are wrong but really close. " Blair said feeling the release of someone knowing.

" Should we tell her?" Chuck says through a smirk on his face still holding the blanket up on Blair as she dropped it in excitement when Serena figured it out.

" triplets!" they said together and all they heard was a small cry coming from Serena's smiling mouth.

" three!" Dan and Serena were all that they could say.

The next five minutes were filled with hugs and more pulling of the blanket. Congrats and congratulations were the only words said. Serena hugged Chuck and Blair, Dan hugged Blair and gave a smile and handshake to Chuck.

After the couple left the breakfast finally came and they ate it within minutes so they could continue the task they were trying to finish earlier. After everything was finished all they could do was a smile and say " I love you."

**Sunday, September 22nd **

Blair and Chuck a Sunday brunch would be the best place to tell people about the triplets. They were going to tell them at the baby shower but Blair was growing bigger every day and by then it would be obvious there was more than one. Dan, Serena, Nate, Lily, Eric, Jenny, Eleanor and Cyrus came in groups to the brunch. Once they were all in attendance they took their seats by the large table set with plates and cutlery and the finest foods. When the conversation got started up Blair and Chuck looked at each other readying to tell people about their babies.

Chuck picked up his glass and tapped it with his dessert fork. Everyone looked at him with smiled and then Blair stood up shaking. She is more nervous telling them about the number of humans in her stomach than saying there was a single human there.

" thank you, everyone, for attending this brunch me and my lovely wife set up. We have invited you to tell you about some news we have to share with you all" Chuck said slowly while looking at Blair and seeing how nervous she was. He picked up her hand and held it tight.

" Well, darling, if you are telling me your pregnant then I believe it's quite clear now." Blair's mother, Eleanor, said with a smirk and a small chuckle.

" Are you calling me a fat mother? I thought for carrying THREE babies I was looking quite good. I have had enough of you since I was sixteen I have had to deal with a mother who calls you fat when you have bulimia. I'm done with you." Blair lets out with her fists clenching.

" three, you are not ready for one, you should have kept your legs closed. " Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

" Now I'm a slut, I have only slept with a handful of people unlike you who could only get two men one of whom is gay"

" tell me who you slept with if it's only a handful tell me!"

" Okay, Chuck obviously, Nate, Carter, Louis, Dan and Jack!"

" you slept with Jack and Dan, you are a slut!" Eleanor said with rage bursting out of her.

" get out of my home now, you have come to our home. Disrespected my wife and my children's mother so leave now " Chuck said practically screaming at Eleanor.

Cyrus rose from his seat with a sorry look in his eyes and left with Eleanor.

" congrats " Lily rushed up to Chuck and hugged him so right be couldn't breathe. He also got congrats of Nate and hey come here, man. A hug that lasted only a few uncomplicated moments.

Serena beaming came and hugged Blair when she saw the tears leaving her eyes. This hurt more than what Chuck did, she needed her mother when she was becoming one. She wiped her tears and walked out of the room her heels clicking on the marble floor of the kitchen.

She needed her mom but her mom didn't want her.


	3. Three

He's ladies and gentlemen, I present you with chapter three. : )

XOXOXOXOX

**Saturday, 12th October **

It's has been a great few weeks for the Bass's, they are having their first sonogram today which Blair couldn't be more excited for. She had been waiting for this day for weeks and now it has finally come. She decided to wear pink for support for the girls and Chuck had wore blue for support for the boys. They weren't finding out the genders until November 5th, at Serena and Blairs joint gender reveal and baby shower. Serena definitely thought she was having a girl and that Blair was having two boys and a girl. The girls could be best friends with the two boys being the other part of the NJBC.

Blair laid on the bed and lifted her dress up to her breasts and then the gel was placed on her stomach which was getting quite big now but Chuck found it really cute. She was around 16 weeks pregnant but was carrying three babies so it wasn't out to the normal.

The doctor placed the wand on her stomach and on the screen Blair and Chuck could see three tiny babies and three little white dots beating. Their little heartbeats. The doctor didn't look happy though, she had a serious look on her face. What was wrong? Are the babies okay? Tears were reaching Blair's eyes until the doctor said

" There are four," the doctors said still with a worried face.

" four babies, are they all okay?" tears streaming down a questioning Blair.

" one of the babies has a very weak heart that's why we didn't pick up on it until now. It's very unlikely it will survive birth. I'm sorry" the doctor got up and left the room. Blair broke into hysterics and grabbed Chuck's arm into a tight grip.

" I know we only just learnt about it but I love that baby with all my heart and it's going to leave us, Chuck. We are going to be parents to four but only raise three." tears streaming down her face " how can we do that? How? "

Chuck didn't know how to comfort her, he was losing a baby and so was she. He didn't know how he could raise three but always see four. Chuck just held her for a long time before they got up and left the clinic. The paparazzi we're outside and for the next few days there was speculation that they lost all three but only losing one hurt as much.

The tears never stopped, Serena came over with Dan but Blair just laid there wiping her tears. He had her mother to say sorry but still, she just laid there. Lily, Nate and Cyrus all tried but there was nothing that could move her until her next appointment. The one where they found out the genders, all the genders of all four.

**Tuesday, November 5th **

It was her and Serena's baby shower, Blair knew how excited Serena was so she got up to put on her blue and pink dress and made her way downstairs. Everything was set up, the cakes and balloons. Baby Humphrey and Bass Babies on banners and tables cloths. It was so perfect she began to cry utter joy, there was pink, blue and white lace all over the room. It was like a classy tea party and over in the corner was balloons ready to be popped to see the genders. Her thinking was cut short when Chuck put his hands around her waist, twirled her and pulled her in for a kiss.

" Mr Bass, this a formal tea party no monkey buisness... Until later " Blair whispered with a small smirk on her perfect pink lips.

They hadn't had sex in ages so Chuck was practically jumping for joy. He just wanted to know the genders and leave so he and Blair could go and have some fun. Blair and Chuck looked at each other and realised that today they were going to know if they have sons or daughters. It was going to be such a great day, they were also going to find out if she has a niece or nephew she could insanely spoil. Today was just going to be great!

The day was passing by very quick, they met up with Serena and Dan, hugged all the guests and smiled for all the pictures then it was time for the gender reveal. First, it was baby Humphrey... 1 2 3 then blue glitter popped from the balloon all over the floor. Serena started crying, Dan was hugging Serena tightly and Blair turned to Chuck and smiled.

Then it was Baby Bass A turn... 1 2 3 and pink glitter spilt everywhere.

" a girl" Blair cried as she hugged Chuck who was smiling at his wife.

" Baby B's turn " Serena shouts as she pulls the other balloon in front of the happy couple.

1 2 3 and pink glitter burst all over the floor. Everyone was laughing as they looked at Chuck who was clearly hoping for a boy. Blair looked at him with tears in her eyes as the third balloon was being pulled in front of them.

1 2 3 and then again pink glittered sprinkled on the floor. Three baby girls, they were so happy.

" So if you don't know that there are actually four babies due to come but sadly baby number four won't make it. We were lucky enough to find the gender out so if you would please follow me outside " Serena announced with tears welling in her sparkling blue eyes.

Everyone was quite shocked but made their way outside where a white box was waiting for them. Blair and Chuck made their way over to the box, tears coming down her face, hands in Chuck's.

1 2 3 and three blue balloons with little angel wings on them fly into the air. Their little angel was a boy, a perfect little boy. Blair turned to Chuck and just hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Blair says between sobs.

" what for my love? " Chuck exclaims to a crying Blair.

" the only son I gave you is going to die. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. "

" one, this isn't your fault. Two, you are giving me three beautiful girls and I do have a son. You are giving me everything I will ever need."

" Thank you"

" Omg, my little boy is going to have three girls to pick from. I bet they are going to be beautiful. Omg, I got a wedding to plan" Serena screams running to hug Blair.

" I didn't even think about that, they are all going to be best friends. " she tells a very excited Serena.

Congrats were all around, sorry's were given and smiles were shared. It really was a great day, they knew their baby was going to be okay in heaven and that once they had them they would have three daughters. Chuck Bass and Blair Bass were going to be parents!


	4. Four

Another chapter here. So last time we found out Serena's having a boy and Blair is having three girls. Angel baby is a boy but Chuck doesn't mind having three girls as he knows his angel baby boy is up in heaven.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Saturday 30th November **

" I want the tree over there and the decorations over there" Blairs demands the workers holding her bump.

December is starting so obviously the decorations have to be put up. It would be Chuck and Blairs first Christmas as parents and married so it was a big year for them.

" Hello, Mrs Bass " Chucks whispers into Blairs ear as he grabs her waist and twirls her around.

" Mr Bass, I'm working. This is very unprofessional and very rude to our workers. " Blair squeals hitting his arm off.

He pulls her to the stairs and rushes her upstairs. Chuck pushes her on the bed and begins kissing her exposed neck. She is moaning and lifting her legs to his back, hands holding onto his back. He starts unclipping her dress then pulls it off in one swoop. She's unbuttoning his shirt but still engulfed in their kiss, she rips her bra off and her underwear are next. Soon she is lying there naked, Chuck only in trousers, looks her over and sees her beauty. Passion is the only thing in the air and then time stops. Just her and Chuck in their room kissing as if this was the last time they could do it. Every part of her wanted him and every part of him wanted her. It was just like the elevator, they knew with the babies on the way this was the time to get all the passion out because once the babies come everything will be about those little princesses.

**Sunday December 1st**

As Chuck woke up he turned to kiss his wife but all he saw was an empty space where she had sept last night. He noticed her blue Gucci robe on the floor along with the discarded clothes from yesterday. He walks out of the bedroom to the nursery they had been decorating for the previous week. Blair is standing in the middle of the room with four plaques of white wood in her small pink painted hands. She was crying when she turned around, plaques had the names of their babies on them.

" they're perfect, they go so good together. His name is beautiful" she said walking up to him and pulling him into a hug.

" We picked them so of course, they are beautiful and second the king and queen of the upper east side need princesses with great names. " he joked making her laugh.

( Blair italic and Chuck bold )

" _ten weeks until they come, we have to get this ready. Serena still has 18 weeks if we are prepared by 32 weeks then she has got to be ready by 40 weeks." _

**" of course she will be ready, and I love the plaques they are fit for the king and queens children" **

_" well the rose goes perfect for baby C name and the star fits perfectly for baby B. But Baby A is absolutely hilarious, the crown just fits. The names are perfect, the nursery has come together. Chuck, we are so close for everything to be ready for when they come. "_

**" we will be ready, those baby girls will have the best mother and hopefully a decent father. " **

_" You will be a great father and I don't any more than you do so we will learn. Every day we will learn. Those baby girls will have more love than imaginable and great aunts, uncles and grandparents. We are in this together, Always. " _

**" always?"**

_" always," _She says kissing him gently and then placing the plaques on the changing table. The kiss deepens and they make their way back to bed.

Chuck has lunch with Nate and Blair had shopping and lunch with Serena. Blair has to take it easy so lunch will probably be the most of it but since being pregnant she doesn't mind. Serena had the perfect bump and the pregnancy glow but Blair didn't have that. Blair had aches and pains. She feels as if she is the size of a whale, she had eight hands and eight feet kicking and hitting her. Ughhh, pregnancy sucked in her head but she only had to do through it once to get four babies so she didn't really mind.

XOXOXOXO

As Chuck waits for Nate, who was late from being with his latest fling, he researches premature delivery. He knew the babies would come around 30 - 34 weeks as the doctor told him but he needed to know the risks. He soon finds himself more scared of the birth than he was before. Nate walks up to him with a smirk on his face, he looked too happy.

( Nate italic and chuck bold )

**" what's with you? You have a smile like the Chesire Cat. It's creepy, scary really. " **

_" man, it would be scarier if you smiled and well I'm just happy to be with my best friend." _

**" who is she? This girl has clearly got you looking like a high psychopath so who is she? "**

_" Lauren, she from the gym and she's a model. Blonde, blue eyes and short. Super sexy, big boobs, she's got it all. Anyway, how are Blair and the babies? " _

**" Blair is fine although she would tell you she is a whale who can't stop eating and the babies are as fine as they could be. Baby D's heart is getting weaker so the doctors are almost**** definite he won't survive the birth but the girls are doing amazing." **

_" sorry man about your son but you are having three daughters so that makes up for it " _

**" makes up for it, right now he is in her stomach living and breathing. Heart beating but he will die but it's okay the girls will make up for it. Nothing will ever make up for my son."**

" _I'm sorry I didn't see it like that nothing could make up for him." _

**" I know. I'm sorry but once I was reading up on premature births they said that premature babies are very weak so we won't know the girl's condition fully until they are out and well my son is practically dead. "**

_" he's not dead yet, celebrate him now or you will just be mourning. He is always going to be your son, he is the first son of The Chuck Bass. He will never be forgotten"_

**" Nathaniel I didn't know you were so insightful, you have surprised me today. " **

_" what came first the chicken or the egg?"_

**" there you are," **Chuck said after a deep chuckle.

XOXOXOXOXO

Serena is running around the baby store as if she wasn't twenty-one weeks pregnant. Blair trudged behind her lugging four babies along. Serena looked so perfect, she wasn't flushed and she didn't need a pee every 5 minutes. She picked up a sailor suit, dungarees and about a hundred vests for her son. While Blair picked up bows and cute frilly dresses. There was baby tights and cardigans so she practically picked everything up. Then to Blairs excitement, it was time for lunch.

She and Serena sat on a booth that Blair could barely fit in but Serena just slid right on in. Serena ordered a salad and water but Blair ordered a steak and chips. SERENA talked about how she couldn't fit in her dresses since last week as she is getting to but while Blair hasn't been able to git into her dresses for weeks even months. After everything calmed in Blair, she mentioned baby names.

( italic Blair and bold Serena )

_" We have actually picked them, we decided to go with something from the family but three babies are a lot to name with middle names and all." _

_**" Dan and I decided the middle name to be from the family but the first name just something we like. We are thinking maybe Rufus as the middle name. "**_

" _that's so cute for a baby S, me and Chuck didn't have to talk about the names that much but we want a theme may be older names. So Humphrey or Van der Woodsen? You're not married yet so which will it be?" _

**" Humphrey, we are going to get married someday so we are all going to share the same name and once we're married we definitely want to have another baby. " **

_" S, we are growing up. I'm married, you're going to get married and we both have babies on the way. Life is happening so fast. Next thing we know we will be sending all four of to University, definitely one of the ivies. S, our lives are happening, in stories, its marriage, baby and grandchildren our lives are happening right in front of our eyes." _

**" I know B, my son and your daughters are coming and that's why Dan and I have a question. Of course, you and Chuck are going to be his aunt and uncle but would you officially be his godmother and godfather?"**

_" yes, omg, yes, Serena. I'm actually here for the same reason. Would you and Dan be the triplets godmother and father? Of course Nate is also going to be a godfather but of course, we would ask Dan. "_

**_" B, I never thought you'd ask. Yes, yes and yes. I will be your babies godmother and Dan will be thrilled you asked him. He definitely won't say no so he will be your babies godfather. "_**

_" thank you and I love that we are going through this journey together. You were there through everything with me, my bulimia, Chuck and Nate, my first marriage and my first baby. Even when I was with Dan you were still there, I could never ask for a better best friend. I love you "_

**" I love you too. " **

XOXOXOXOXO

" CHUCK " Blair screamed as she walked out of the elevator.

" what? " Chuck said as he rushed from their bedroom. " is there something wrong with the babies?"

" yes " Blair said, Chuck held his breath " they see growing too big, I'm huge " he let out the breath and pulled her into a warm embrace.

" You scared me, Blair. You aren't huge, your are perfect to me. You're carrying my children in you so I could never hate or even dislike the way you look because every line, every pound put on makes me love you even more. " Chuck lovingly tells a tired Blair.

" love me? "

" always," Chuck says with a quick peck on the lips that Blair pulls closer. Again the end up in bed completely naked, gasping for breath but completely in love. He takes her hand kisses it then pulls it's close when he falls asleep. This is what Blair imagined as her perfect life and she's got it. At that moment she thinks of their angel baby, he might not live but he has taught her so much about living. He's taught her to breathe without feeling guilty, how to love something she will lose and how you can love the dead as much as you love the living. He really was an angel baby, Charles Bartholomew Bass II was an angel.


	5. Five

Hey another chapter here, hope you enjoy any reviews would be great. : )

XOXOXOXO

**Wednesday, December 25th**

The snow is pouring outside the window, Blair slowly awakes from her slumber before she screams at Chuck **CHRISTMAS. **Chuck let out a small yawn then got up for the jammed packed day he and Blair were having. Opening present with Blair, Christmas lunch with the Van der Woodsen's and Humphrey then home to their own Christmas dinner and finally tea and biscuits with Eleanor and Cyrus.

Naked she runs to the bathroom and pulls on her Mother Claus silk pyjamas on and throws Chuck is Father Claus pyjamas. Blair thought it would be funny as they were going to be a mother and father that year. She grabs his hand and leads him downstairs. The Christmas tree is light up and the presents are placed nearly under it. They both sit on the floor and grab the presents they bought to give each other.

Blair got a Tiffany necklace, a spa weekend for after the babies come and three baby vests saying mommies girl 1 2 3. There was smaller stuff like perfume and earnings and Chuck was going to take her for a meal this weekend where another gift is going to be given. Chuck got cufflinks, a pink dickie bow, a new suit and three little vests saying daddies girls 1 2 3. It was the best Christmas in Blairs eyes as it was just her small family.

Chuck got up and went to the other room and brought back a small box. In this box, one ring laid on its own. It was beautiful, he turned it over to show that it was engraved ' Charles Bartholomew Bass II ' on the inside. It was perfect, he was perfect.

" oh Chuck, it's beautiful. I love it" she mumbled through the hand over her mouth

" I wanted him to never be forgotten so you could wear something to remember Charlie every day," he said as he looked at her crying with happiness.

" we will never forget him and I love it Charlie, my little baby boy Charlie. It's perfect" says Blair as she pulls Chuck into a hug and then a peck on the lips.

" I love you "

" I love you too "

XOXOXOXO

After they both got dressed in their cordinated red outfits they made their way over to Lily's penthouse. As they hit the elevator button an extremely flushed Serena and Dan enter the combined space. Chuck and Blair looked at each other and tried not to laugh. They knew what they were doing as Blair went through that stage the first few weeks she found out. Blair let out a small laugh that then let Chuck off and before they knew it they were all laughing and joking in the elevator.

Ding, announced their arrival to Lily who greeted everyone with open arms. Eric, Jenny and Nate werealready there when the rest of tthe group joined them. They sat by the table and Blair are what she had been craving all day, a proper Christmas dinner. After eating as much as her small body could fill she went and had a pee. As she stood up everything came gushing out, her water didn't break she just peed herself. Blair let out a small cry and turned her back to the rest of the table and continued her way to the bathroom. Chuck ran after her thinking that her water had broke and she was in labour but was startled to see Blair crying on the floor of the bathroom.

" I peed myself" she slowly said, Chuck couldn't help but smirk " it's not funny."

"Blair they will understand your pregnant with four babies. " Chuck reassured Blair while stroking her arm.

There was a small knock at the door and Serena entered. She gave them a bad and said " these are my nine-month pregnancy clothes, I brought them over to show my mom but I think you might need them" Serena then retreated back to the dining table.

" it's going to be okay, now get changed and come and open your presents" she did as Chuck said and held his hand as she walked into the living room. Everyone seemed preoccupied with their presents. Eric had given everyone his present, a box of chocolate for the pregnant people and scotch and wine for the men and his mother. Nate had given everyone Gucci pens and Jenny had given everyone earings and cufflinks. Then it was Serena turn they got everyone personalised jewellery from different places. Finally, it was Chuck and Blair's turn, they had gotten Lily three little baby vest with Grandmas girls 1 2 3, Nate had six baby vests given to him. Three with godfathers girls 1 2 3 and three with uncle nates girls 1 2 3. Serena and Dan had the same and so did Eric and Jenny. Everything came with complimentary Tiffany earnings and pink dickie bows.

" well next year, we will have four more guests joining us " Lily gasps at the thought.

" I can't wait to be a mother at this point. My feet are swollen, I have four people kicking me and as you just saw I peed myself. " everyone laughed when Blair blurted it out.

" don't worry Blair, there are four things pushing at your bladder. No one is judging you well maybe the doorman." Eric smirked will putting his pink dickie bow on.

" I thought you wear giving birth so I'm quite glad it was just peeing. I'm Nate Archibald. I don't do babies, yet. " Nate said while he as well is putting his own dickie bow on.

" don't worry at all, I'm going to be an aunt to four babies now. I have to up my game " Jenny calmly said as she finished eating cookies of the pye on the coffee table.

" five babies, we know that Charlie won't survive but he is here now and we want him to be celebrated. " Chuck firmly explained to his family.

" Charlie? " Lily said with a small smile creeping up her face.

" yes, Charles Bartholomew Bass II " announced the surprised people waiting for their answer. Everyone love the name as expected and soon it was time to leave to go to Eleanors. After arranging with Arthur to pick up the girfts while they were at Eleanors, they departed from the warm into cold of the winters night

XOXOXOXO

When they reached Eleanor's the first thing they saw was two workmen leaving Blairs mothers house. At first they were intrigued then as they reach the steps they heard Eleanor calling for them. Walking up the stairs as fast as Blair's pregnant legs could, Chuck was confused by what was happening.

When they reached the top they walked straight into Blair's old room, the room turned from teenagers to a nursery for the babies. It was beautiful and pink with flowers and bows. Lace was almost in every corner and in the corner was Blair's full-length mirror. Next to that were two white cribs and on the other side of the room was another. Hanging in the corner was a small sign with angel wings reading, Charles Bartholomew Bass II. It was so perfect for when the babies came to stay, in their mind, everything seemed to fit. They were ready when those babies came they were as ready as they could be.

XOXOXOXO

Cyrus, Eleanor, Chuck and Blair were all sitting on the sofa, drinking tea and exchanging gifts. Blair had gotten a nursery and many bath products and some of Eleanors new maternity range. Chuck had a completely new collection of dickie bows by the end of the day and enough scotch to stock the bar for years.

The only thing talked about for months were names, Charlie's name was out but they were keeping the other three until the birth so they could announce it with all their friends and family. The named had been picked and engraved above the cribs in the nursery. Blair just wanted to tell everyone but she couldn't for Chuck. He didn't want to let the names out until they were born so he could see if they fit with theirs daughters faces.

**Thursday January 23rd **

" Chuck " Blair screamed to wake him up.

" what? " Chuck said with one eye open.

" my water broke " and with that, they looked at each other before running and getting the hospital bag. The phone calls were made from the car and the contractions were coming slowly but painfully. The hospital was called and said they were getting ready for her to go and have her c - section.


	6. Six

Here it is the birth chapter. Hope you enjoy and reviews would be nice : )

XOXOXOXO

She's lying there sweaty and a mess. She had changed into her pink hospital gown and now she was just waiting to be sent in for her c - section. She was in pain, the worst pain she ever felt and she didn't know how to deal with it but scream.

Blair squeezes Chucks with every contraction, she knew that this was worth it, soon she would have her family. Her, Chuck, their three daughters and their angel baby. Every time contractions came she thought about how she only had an hour or two with him. These last few months were amazing, every kick she felt of his the more her heart grew to love him. These were her last few moments with him.

" We are losing him Chuck, our son he's leaving us"

Blair said between each scream.

" I know " was the only words Chuck managed to string together. They only had a small amount of time together and he knew it.

All their family and friends were waiting in the private waiting room that was just outside the doors of Blair's room. They heard every cry, every scream and those words she said about her son. No one said anything just went back to the things they were doing. Nate was scanning the vending machine, Eric and Jenny playing board games they had brought, Lily reading a murder mystery book, Dan and Serena went back to the movie they were watching and Eleanor paced the floor while Cyrus watched. They could all hear her pain, physical and emotional. She would become a parent and losing a child on the same day.

Charles was leaving them all that day, everyone still silent looked up when the Blairs bed was being rolled out of the door. She was going to give birth. Cameras were out taking pictures of Chuck and Blair in their scrubs, Blairs hair was in a net but you still could she that her curles were messy and untamed. She gave a small smile at every person then grabbed Chucks hand as she was being wheeled away. Chuck said his goodbyes then followed the trolley. He was going to be a father very soon.

XOXOXOXO

BLAIRS POV

When she reached the room before the surgery room, everything was being explained and all wires and painkillers were given to her. Soon, she started to feel fuzzy, she couldn't see straight but she could feel being wheeled into another room. As they started cutting she felt nothing at all, all she focused was Chuck's eyes. They were dark but held hope and youth in them as well. She counted each eyelash before she lost count and before she knew it a cry was released.

" Baby A " was screamed and an entire team went and got her.

She then went back to Chuck's face, she could see a tear rolling down it. It hit his nose then he wiped it off. She wondered if they looked like her or Chuck or a mix of them both. Both her and Chuck had dark brown hair so obviously, they would be brunettes with dark brown eyes. But would they she soft feature like her or harsher features like Chuck?

" Baby B " she heard the surgeon say then a small baby's cry.

There was now two babies, only two left. Blair Bass and Chuck Bass had two children living and breathing in the world. A smile reached her face and Chuck saw it so he smiled back. He couldn't hold hold back the tears anymore, they were streaming down his face and she didn't realise she was also crying a river.

" Baby C " then shortly after " Baby D." They were all out in the world. They knew quads naturally was very rare but it's isn't unheard of as they were two sets of twins. Baby B and Baby C are twins and Baby B and Baby D were also twins.

Then everything stayed going black, she could feel her breathing slowing and her heart quickening. Blair felt strange and before she knew it she was sleeping, or what felt like sleep.

XOXOXOXO

CHUCKS POV

He was pushed out of the room quickly, he was told to go and wait in the waiting room with his family. He kept replaying the moment when her eyes closed and then nothing, Blair didn't move or make a sound.

Chuck made his way to the waiting room where he saw his family beaming at him. He took a look at their faces and dropped to the floor. Lily grabbed him knowing that Blair probably wouldn't be coming out of those doors anytime soon. He closed his eyes and let his whole body collapse onto her. In that moment all he needed was a mother and that is exactly what Lily gave to him. Chuck would be forever thankful for what she had done at that moment, she hugged him reminded him that Blair was strong and pulled him up to the chair next to Serena. Serena held him for the next fifteen minutes until the sound of the trolley came through the large double doors.

He saw Blair who was sitting up with a baby in her hands. It was his son as he was in a blue blanket and blue hat. Blair was crying looking down at what looked like a small bundle of the blanket.

Chuck walked after Blair into her room seeing that their son was small and red. He wasn't breathing, his son was dead in her arms.

XOXOXOXO

They were allowed to have their baby for a short amount of time before he was sent off to be cremated. They called everyone in to see him, they all could see Blair and Chuck's heartbreaking over this tiny baby. Nate put four small teddies on a small table made for presents. They had balloons and cards off Eric and Jenny, Serena and Dan had bought then an outfit for their son so he could have photos before he leaves. Chuck dresses their son in the small outfit and takes photo after photo of each and every one of them with him. Everyone was crying, they couldn't help it. Charlie was big as Chuck's hand and he was just lifeless. He had dark brown hair on his head and the darkest brown eyes. He was handsome just like his father.

Then it was time for him to leave, Chuck kissed him on the head and gave him to Blair to say her goodbyes

" ill see you again buddy, and once I do I will make up for all the years I didn't see you. I love you so much" she kisses his tiny nose " I love you, I love you Charlie."

The nurse then takes Charlie out the door, everyone holds a breath for a moment then lets it out when three tiny plastic cribs are pulled through the door. All three little girls sleeping soundly like there is no care in the world.

" So when do we get to know the names? " Lily said wiping the tears from her face and switching her emotion to happy.

" should we? " Chuck questions to his beautiful wife who is picking up Baby C.

She then holds the baby up and says " this is Evelyn Harriet Bass or Evie. We wanted daddies name in it but couldn't place it but it sounded so perfect here and well Evelyn was the person who should have raised Chuck. Evelyn is Chuck's mother, not Elizabeth. " Blair announces to her family who all coo at the surprisingly blond-haired baby.

Chuck then lifted up Baby B " this is Lillian Seren Bass, of course, we wanted Serena's name on it but couldn't find the right place when we found Seren we fell in love. It means star in some languages so it was perfect. " Chuck explained to the people cooing over Evie and Baby A.

Eleanor lifted up baby A and said " well who is this then? "

" that is Eleanor Blair Bass," Blair said with tears rolling down her face. Her mother came and hugged her, she knew they made the choice with their names when Lily practically screams and says

" omg, Lilly, Ellie and Evie. Ohhh, they go perfect together. "

Everyone is crying and smiling. Chuck and Blair share a kiss while looking at their babies. These perfect little beings were theirs. They created this little family together and nothing was ever more perfect in their lives. Picture after picture was taken of Blair and Chuck's family, this was amazing, they were parents.

After everyone left, it was just Chuck, Blair and three sleeping babies. A small tear left Blairs eye that was wiped by the sleeve of just velvet pyjamas.

" he's okay now, we have to let him go " Chuck whispers to her not trying to wake the babies.

" I can't, I can't let him go, I still need him" Blair mumbled into Chuck's shoulder.

" I know it's hard but we can't keep him, he needs to breathe somewhere else. Heaven needed more angels." Chuck recited from a poem somewhere.

" I know heaven needed more angels but it's killing me to let go. I can't breathe, he's meant to be here lying in one of these beds sisters by his side. How can we go on? " Blair cries, Chuck on the verge too himself.

He takes her hand kisses and places the ring he bought for Christmas on her middle finger. She gives him a small kiss as thanks, leaving their forehead against each other looking down at the ring.

**24th January - early morning**

A small cry wakes both Blair and Chuck, they both sit up instantly and look over to their newborns. Lilly and Evie are sleeping soundly but Ellie is fidgeting and crying. Chuck walks over to her and picks the pink bundle up. He brings Ellie over and sits beside Blair's bed, Blair looked at her and saw her dark black hair and sparkling blue eyes just like her grandfather. Evie had blonde hair just like her grandfather but dark brown eyes like her mother and father. Lilly looks exactly like Blair, she has pale skin, a full head of dark brown curls and the biggest brown eyes.

( italic Blair and Chuck bold )

**" Lilly looks exactly like you, it's like looking at a mini Blair Waldorf. " **

_" I know, but I didn't know that your father's gene are so strong. Chuck Bass and Blair Bass have a blonde daughter " _

**" she has eyes like her mother and well Charlie looked like you" **

_" Charlie looked like you, he was so handsome. Take some credit for a beautiful baby, you aren't half bad looking yourself " _

Chuck leans in for a small kiss and she leans forward but her stitches pull

_" ow, well I understand no sex for a while now, I can't even lean foward"_

**" hey, I'm Chuck Bass, how am I supposed to last? "**

_" you could find a set of twins someplace and then come home to your loving family "_

**" only Blair Bass can satisfy me, I will just have to wait. " **

_" oh really, you could find Mandy or Stephanie somewhere I medically can't have sex. "_

**" But once we do, it will be worth the wait, I'll make sure of it. " **

He leans in for a kiss being careful of her stomach, she puts her hand on his face and looks at his puffy eyes. Blair knew she was out for a few minutes but was it that long that it made him cry. When Blair woke up all she saw was a nurse handing her their son and then rushing through the huge double doors. She saw Chuck on Serena's, everyone waiting for her. Lily was crying and so was Serena, Nate was sitting on a green hard-backed chair eating a packet of revels. Jenny was squeezing Eric who had tears in his eyes, but when she came through those doors everyone smiled and Chuck rushed up to her.

_" Chuck do you love me? " _

**" Blair I thought we went through this a very long time ago, last year of high school, I brought you stockings and macaroons. " **

_" I know you loved me then but do you love me now? My boobs are going to be turned into a milking factory, I have a huge scar on my stomach and well let's not talk about how much weight I've put on. I've lost count of my stretch marks and I haven't seen my feet in months" _

**" I've told you this before, every stretch mark, every extra pound makes me love you even more because that shows you have carried my four children. I will always love you. That is why I need to ask you a question, will you marry me? "**

_" Chuck we are married, we got married almost a year ago. " _

**" I know but our kids weren't there and you didn't get your big fairy tale wedding. I want to do this properly and we could invite everyone, Daddy and Roman could be there as well. So I ask again will you marry me? " **

_" _yes, _I will marry you " _

Chuck and Blair hold a gentle kiss for a few minutes, she was laughing and crying at the same time, he was wiping away at the tears. They decided once everyone comes later they would tell them then

**24th January - late morning**

Van der Woodsen's and Humphreys enter the private hospital room with pink balloons and banners. Eric gives Blair a small hug and mentions how she was glowing after labour. Lily was walking around the room hanging up banners and confetti was everywhere. Dan and a eight months pregnant Serena walk up to the bed and gives Blair a small smile.

( bold italic chuck, italic Blair, Bold Serena and Dan normal )

_" what's wrong S? " _

**" I'm just ready for this baby to get out, he is pushing at my bladder and kicking my stomach. I feel like a punching bag to a minature human." **

" she has been like this for the past week, I keep telling her eight more weeks and our little boy will be here "

**" I know but I'm ready for this spawn to get out of me "**

_" S, the longer he is in there, the stronger he will be. So when do we get to hear his name? " _

**" once he is born but Blair you named a baby after me, it may be the middle name but I just feel like crying when I hear Lillian Seren Bass. It's so beautiful and well Evelyn Harriet Bass and Eleanor Blair Bass are so classic and sweet, " **

_" **thank you, it didn't take us long, we knew we wanted family names and everything just seemed to fit. My beautiful WIFE seemed to love the names as soon as I said them. " **_

" _hey, if everyone could listen_ _for a moment, Chuck and I have decided to get married... Again. This time with the babies and we can have our fairy tale wedding" _Blair announced to her friends and family.

" **WHAT?" **Eleanor screamed from the doorway.


	7. Seven

Hope you enjoy and review !x!x!x!x

XOXOXOXO

Everyone turns and looks at a shocked Eleanor. Her face was white, her breathing heavy.

" mother, I said I was getting married again, well really I'm having a wedding " Blair explains do her mother

" OMG, I have so many ideas for dresses, I have been waiting for this day for months dear. I knew Chuck couldn't let you not have your fairy tale wedding, I have so many ideas for your dress" the older woman cries to Blair.

Everyone laughed and again congrats were given, hugs and kisses were present and it was a happy moment. Then the nurse walks in with a clipboard in her hands, she asks if Chuck and Blair are okay that everyone is present during the examination of the triplets. Blair answered for both of them with an immediate yes and finally, the exam to see if the triplets are okay to come home began. She checked their weight, they are small but a decent size for premature babies. Their heartbeats are checked and all their vitals are doing good.

" well, that's all clear, you can either bring the babies home later today or tomorrow morning. Which is better for you guys? " the nurse asked the nervous parents.

" tonight," they both said in unison.

" Okay, let me get your discharge papers and then you can be on your way after the babies eat " she then walks out the room to the front desk.

Blair dresses the babies in matching pink, purple and blue outfits and put tiny headbands in their black, brown and blonde hair. The doctors said that the different colour hair and eyes were normal as the number of babies mutated the 16th chromosome. The babies looked gorgeous and of course, pictures are taken. It was time to feed them, Chuck picked up two of the babies and put them in Blairs lap. She lifted up her gown even though everyone was still in the room, Lily, Serena, Eleanor, Jenny and Dan were okay with it but Nate and Eric turned their heads and squirmed.

" God sake guys, this is completely natural, you'll have to get used to this they feed every two hours," Blair said with a small chuckle.

Chuck helped by lifting up one of the babies head while she tried to get them to latch after only a small 20-second struggle Lilly and Ellie were eating away. Nate looked horrified, his face was positioned in a frown and he looked as if he was going to be sick.

" so they just suck on your boobs and milk comes out. Omg your poor boobs, they will never be the same. " nate said looking down at the babies feeding.

" I know " Blair cried out, she knew her body will never be the same again. Everyone was quite shocked at her reaction, she wasn't the strong Blair Waldorf, Queen B of school, she was crying in a hospital bed feeding two babies.

" Nathaniel, Blair knows that her body won't be the same but we will love it. She has carried four babies, Nathaniel. " Chuck said through his gritted teeth.

" I'm never going to be the same again, all I want is a curry and a really big cup of coffee but I can't because of the babies. I just want a curry. " Blair said through whimpers, she was tired and hungry, she really fancied a curry.

" Darling, you can't have a curry your breastfeeding, it's not good for the babies. " Lily reminded Blair.

" I know but I just want a curry" Blair mumbled and folded her arms over the babies head as if she was a child.

Jenny and Eric let out a laugh and soon everyone followed. They had never seen someone so upset over a curry. After breastfeeding the last baby Blair got up and put on a pink jumper dress with Gucci sliders. Her hair was a mess but she brushed it and put in a pink headband with pearls. Chuck had his comfortable suit on, just a shirt and dress trousers.

Everyone helped to get the babies in their car seats which were customised with the babies names. Chuck gently picked up one of them, Nathaniel had another and Eric had the last one. Blair had to be wheeled out as it was hard for her to walk with her stitches. Carefully they are placed in the limo and Chuck helps Blair from the wheelchair, she only winced a little before everyone got in the limo with them. Blair and Chuck had Lilly, Serena and Dan had Ellie and Jenny and Eric had Evie. They knew once they went home there wouldn't be this much help and they only hired a nanny for social events and once Blair has to go back to work. For the next few months, it was just Blair and the babies, Chuck had got two weeks off but he wasn't allowed anymore.

As they reached the empire the babies all started crying, they came to a stop and quickly Chuck pulls out the double pram and the single one. They all place the babies in their places and then they walk towards the doors. The elevator ride seems to take forever as every baby cried on the way up. As soon as they heard the ding, they rushed into the nursery and places them in their cots. No one had seen the nursery and everyone wowed has they walked in.

There were three white cribs in a row with lace flowing down over the head of the bed. In between each crib are white dressing tables and at the foot of the bed are little gold boxes with teddy's laying on them. Flowers are all over the room making it look like a fairy garden, obviously purple was the main colour. Over each of the triplets, beds are the plaques with their names on them, Eleanor Blair had a crown on it as her mother was the queen of the UES. Lillian Seren had a star as in some languages Seren means star and Evelyn Harriet had a rose as it reminded Blair of her father's home in France.

When the babies finally went to sleep and everyone left, Chuck and Blair fell asleep on the sofa in the living room. His hand around her waist pulling her in close, her hand on his chest. This only lasted a moment before the alarm on Blairs phone told her it was time to feed. Chuck rubbed his eyes and went to get the babies. They had a routine now Lily and Ellie then Evie, Chuck would hold up their heads while Blair lifted her top and help them latch. They knew this was their life now, they might not love it but they love their daughters so it would be worth it.

**January 31st **

Blair made her way to the girls first check-up, as they are so small the paediatrician wanted to see them as soon as possible. Chuck had been called into a last-minute meeting but he promised he would be there. She pushed the triple stroller through the elevator and pressed the 10th-floor button. As if in a choir all the babies started screaming at the same time, she picked them up one by one but nothing seemed to calm them. The elevator dinged, still with crying babies, Blair signed them in and took a seat in the waiting room.

" Bass, do I have a Bass here?" calmly shouted the paedatrician in the waiting room.

He wasn't here, Blair would definitely give Chuck a talking to later.

" hi, we're here " Blair cheerily said trying to find back her rage.

" come on in " welcomed the doctor pointing towards a small examination room. " so we have Evelyn, Eleanor and Lillian" Blair nodded.

" yes, these are my little angels, "

" Alright let's get started, let's have Evelyn firsts. Just undress her down to the diaper and then place her on the bed"

Blair did as she said and put her baby down, she checked her heart and weight. Everything was great with baby Evie and Blair's heart seemed to settle a little.

" Right, let's have Lillian now please, if you could do the same "

Everything was great with her as well, just Ellie to go now. She undressed her and gently placed her on the table, cooing at the happy baby. The paediatrician checked her weight but when she was checking her heart she seemed worried.

" well, Eleanor has a small heart murmur, this one could either be one that is harmless and only comes and goes through childhood or it could be a heart problem. We need more testing to see if it is a problem but she is doing fine now. Other than that all you babies are healthy and the feeding routine is good so continue with that. " the baby specialist, as Chuck called them, spoke slowly to Blair as if she was a child herself.

She dressed all her babies back in their little blue dungarees, put them back in their stroller and pushed them back into the elevator. Blair had just been told something that could change their child's life and he wasn't even there. Damn, that Basstard. As soon as she stepped out the large buildings front door the paparazzi were trying to take pictures, well they are the richest man in New York children and Bart Bass grandchildren. She put her babies into the limo and told the driver to go. She hated him for putting her through this alone.

**Later that day**

" Blair honey, I'm home " Chuck joyfully entered his home placing his briefcase on the coffee table.

" **where were you, Chuck Bass?! " **screamed a voice from their bedroom.

He strolled over and opened the bedroom door to see Blair standing there in her underwear changing into her silk pyjamas. His jaw fell, for a woman who had triplets last week she was looking amazing.

( bold Chuck and Blair italic )

**" I was at work, I told you I would be. What's wrong? " **

_" what's wrong? Are you serious? It was the girls first doctors appointment and you missed it. You missed something huge as well, Ellie might have a heart defect but you wouldn't know because you went there! " _

**" Blair I forgot, I know it's terrible but I forgot. Is she okay? "**

_" at the moment she's fine but it could have been a whole different story. Our son died from a heart defect what if our daughter has a heart problem? Ahh, I hate you, Chuck. I had to sit there on my own and find out that on my own. I'm on my own! " _

**" don't say I haven't been there for you, I have been there every step of the way and I miss our son every day so don't even insinuate I have forgotten him! " **

_" well, maybe you haven't forgotten about him because you just wanted a son these girls aren't good enough for the Bass name!"_

**" I love those girls more than anything and they will have everything I own when I die just like my son would have!" **

_" God, its likes listening to your father and I hated that man. " _

**" oh but his son and brother are good enough for the Big bad Bitch, Blair fucking Waldorf! " **

_" I don't have good taste in men. You went from the queen of the Upper East Side to a Brooklyner who is also Humphrey sister! " _

**" sleeping with a woman who has a pole up her ass is very uncomfortable so maybe I went for someone who isn't a Bitch and she wasn't half bad. " **Chuck said with a smirk then he realised what he had said.

_" get out " _Blair screamed at him with tears on her cheeks and rage in her eyes.

" **Blair I'm sorry, I didn't mea- " **

_" get out now!!!! " _

He walked towards the front door opened it and left. She slid down the bedroom door, her heartbreaking as she heard his footsteps going to the front door. Blair and Chuck were over truly now, she couldn't mess around with babies. She texted him saying she wanted a divorce and all she got back was okay. The babies were better off without all this screaming and shouting. Every night since being home was like this, they were over, forever.


	8. Eight

Sorry for any mistakes in the chapters or anything that doesn't line up just leave me a review and I will try to fix it. Hope you enjoy!!!

After the first scene there is only Chuck and Blaur so as always Blair italic and Chuck bold.

XOXOXOXO

**February 7th **

Blair and Chuck sat opposite each other, it is the first time they had seen each other since the BIG argument. They were at this restaurant to discuss the details for their divorce with their lawyer. Chuck had brought Nate and Blair brought Serena who had to bring Dan as she was on baby watch.

" Okay, I'll give you different topics you say your opinions on them and we will discuss what will work for both of you," the lawyer said slowly to the quiet pair. " living? "

" it is Chuck's hotel so he can have the penthouse, I'll get a new house in close proximity so that's sorted" Blair wanted this to be over so she was answering very quickly. Chuck just nodded and pointed indicating to continue.

( any bold is the lawyer )

**" money? " **

" I don't want his money, I don't need child support, I don't need anything off him. " Blair spoke quickly, Serena could see she was breaking inside so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

" Money is no issue to me, if she wants it she can have it" Chuck said holding his hand to head as he had a hangover from his adventures last night.

" I don't want it, the babies and I are doing just fine without it " she says with looking in the triple stroller to see three sleeping babies.

**" social?"**

" Blair is the socialite, I am a businessman, the only events I will be seen at are Bass industries or if one been invited on behalf of Bass industries ." Chuck gets up ready to leave before the lawyer says that the custodial agreement needed to be talked over.

" well the babies are feeding every three hours now and I'm pumping now. I want them on the breast through the week and only on the bottle on the weekend so he can have them then. He will have to come back and get some more milk throughout the weekend but nothing that he will see me too much. " Blair says rushing through her bag to find her breastfeeding blanket so she could feed the babies.

**" Charles are you okay with that? " **

" of course " he mumbles seeing Blair feeding their babies, he loved her being a mother, it just seemed to fit. Serena lifted up the babies head while Dan rocked Evie. He should be the one doing it, he needed a drink. He nudged Nate to get up and walked over straight to the bar.

Blair started crying, not knowing that Chuck could see her.

" My marriage is over, S. I'm alone " Blair cried into Serena's neck.

" I know it's hard but if its best for the babies then you have to do it. He will always love you and you will always love him but you may be better apart" Serena soothed Blair, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears.

XOXOXOXO

**February 23rd**

The girls are a month old so it was time for an introduction to the world. A party is being held to show them off and dress them up.

" Hello, my flowers, its time for breakfast " Blair cooed at the babies. She fed them one at a time in a white rocking chair and dressed them in their daily outfits. The party wasn't until 3 pm so she had some time to waste with them. It had been the first day in a month Blair had nothing to do with them.

" Lilly, Ellie and Evie to are my little babies. So time and small, with smiles so sweet. The only thing they do is eat, eat, eat. " Blair sang to her babies while putting them in their rockers.

" well, well, well. Blair Waldorf is a singer, you would never know. " Chuck smirked at her then looked down to the girls who are in their happy place.

" only for my daughters,", she said pinching Ellie's cheek " so what are you doing here? "

" it's my day, it's Saturday "

" I've completely forgotten, they have their party later so I've been busy. "

" don't worry, let's spend the day together. A little family time before coming out as a family. "

" do you think that's a good idea? We are mid divorce "

" for the babies, i wanted to speak to you later about something "

" only for the babies let me get change and I'll be on my way " Blair rushed towards the bathroom and was our within seconds wearing a body hugging pale purple dress. Her hear in loose curls and a headband neatly placed on top of them.

XOXOXOXO

"_ the zoo, seriously Chuck. I'm in my best high heels, i could have put my other shoes on. " _

**" Blair this is the babies first time at the zoo, we have to make it special. So go over there and smile." **

Chuck picks his phone and starts taking pictures of Blair and the baby by every exhibit.

_" Chuck, not a bad day planned but i will kill you unless you get me food soon " _Blair joked and tugged at Chuck's shirt. She was laughing and smiling, he missed her in every way. He missed her touch, her kiss but most of all he missed her company. Blair missed him but knew by them separating they were going gold for the babies.

**" so what are eating? "**

They were sitting in the cafe of 1 - 12 months play area. The babies sleeping soundly in their stroller with holding little lion, zebra and elephant rattles Chuck bought them.

_" anything in starving but I think I will go for the salad. Trying to be healthy for my babies and maybe lose a few pounds. " _

**" but Blair what about that ass? How will I live without it? " **Blair laughed and he let out a small chuckle.

_" You will have to live without it, mama wants to get back in her skirts " _Blair smiled at him, gazing into each other's broken eyes. Inside they were screaming I love you but on the outside, they were being strong for the girls. Blair's tiny feet playing with his huge feet, she wanted to go and kiss him but she couldn't move.

**" so how are you? "**

_" I'm fine, you? "_

**" fine"**

Blair was holding back tears, the man she loved was sitting there and she couldn't find any words to say to him. She was speechless and so was he.

_" I can't do this Chuck " _

**" do what? "**

_" act as if everything is okay, it's not. We are getting a divorce, but we are sitting here playing happy family. We aren't a happy family and I'm tired of acting like I'm fine. I'm hurting, my marriage is ending. I'm tired of pretending like everything is okay for magazines and family once I'm dying inside. I'm not okay. Not at all and you can stop this charade, you just want to get in my pants which you can't do for another two weeks " _

**_" _Blair I'm not here for that, I'm here for you. I don't want to hurt you or our children. I love you " **

" _I love you too, always but we know it's not good for the babies to be around the fighting. I just want the girls to be happy even if it stops our happiness. Seeing them happy is what will make me happy. Once we are arguing I turn into this person I don't want to be, I become a monster and I stop being a mother. " _

Tears start to well in her eyes but she quickly shakes her head and wipes them away. Blair looks at him with no guard, her eyes are vulnerable and her handshaking.

**_"_ I know Blair, I don't want to become that man who ruined lives and hurt people again. I want to be the man who loves his family more than anything. Lilly, Ellie and Evie are the most important thing here and they will hate us for separating but maybe once they are older they will see it was for the best. " **

" _I never knew that loving someone could hurt so much. With Louis and Nate, everything came to a end which didn't surprise me but with you I thought you were my forever . "_

**" forever only last so long, our love story has its ending and it will end happily ever after for our girls. "**

_" Charlie must be so disappointed in us, we couldn't last for his sisters. "_

**" Charlie will never be disappointed in you, you are raising those girls amazingly. I couldn't ask for a better baby mama "**

Blair let out a small laugh, she lifted up her hand and put it on his. She needed his touch, the warmth he always let of but he was cold. She wasn't the Chuck she remembered, these weeks had changed him. She took out her phone called her mother and cancelled their dinner.

_" I'm yours " _she smirked " _for the afternoon we have two hours until the party " _

**" I picked where we went first so where are we going, Waldorf? "**

_" let's go home, we could watch a movie and get ready together " _

**" Lead the way," **he said as she packed up her things.

XOXOXOXO

**One hour later **

Blake and Chuck are lying down in the Penthouse bedroom. His hands over her shoulders and hers on his chest. Breakfast at Tiffany's is playing on the large tv screen, babies sleeping quietly in the pop-up cribs beside the bed and popcorn on Blairs lap. This is what a family felt like in Blair's mind and Chuck felt the same way.

**" Blair, can i tell you something? " **

_" hmm, go on " _

**" why can't we try this? Why can't we take it slow and eventually try a relationship or marriage? " **

_" i _


End file.
